Birth of Love
by Ribon95
Summary: Four years have passed since Jane returned home from her little adventure to Neverland. Fours years have passed since she's last seen Peter Pan, Tink and the Lost Boys. She's now leading a normal life with her family. But what happens when Peter makes an appearance? Well, you can imagine. Her world is about to change. For the better or worse, that is yet to be revealed. Peter/Jane
1. One - Ordinary Girl

_**A/N:** _Wow, wow, this is my first fanfiction here on this website. Anyway, I'm super excited about this story and where it's going to go, and I just hope that you guys like it.

This story takes place after Peter Pan: Return to Neverland.

As you can guess, I do _**not**_ own the characters. All I own is this plotline.

* * *

><p>What is our purpose? Surely, everyone is born for a reason. Surely, we all have a purpose and unique significance from the moment we were born. Something each human being is capable of. That only they're capable of. Nobody else is. But these aren't questions people inquire, for they cannot receive an answer. So they just keep said thoughts as just that - Thoughts. They might pop up every once in a while, when the brain is at a more vulnerable state and wants answers. What is our purpose?<p>

At this moment, however, these thoughts were far from visible in the brain of the figure standing outside a big gate. With long, honey-coloured hair, her body covered by an elongated brown skirt and white shirt, topped with a dark green coat, the sixteen year old girl awaited. The sound of footsteps passed by her, their owners being met by their mothers and fathers who greeted their children with a smile and a hug. Funny how your day could go from moody and dark to cheerful and bright, with just the receipt of a smile from your family.

The arm of the girl raised at the petite frame approaching her. He ran towards her, and she waved with a grin on her lips.

"Jane!" The boy shouted, wrapping his arms around her waist, the hug filled with a clear and obvious joy.

"How was school today, Danny?" Jane smiled down at him, stroking his recently cut dirty blonde hair. "Hook didn't show up, did he?"

Her brother giggled, shaking his head. "No, no and if he had I would've quickly won against him and sent him back to Neverland."

Jane nodded, as if agreeing with his confident and proud statement, before taking his hand and motioning to make their way back home.

Roughly four years have passed since Jane was taken by Hook to that one place she had wanted to believe in but couldn't. The war, the sights back then wouldn't allow the fog to be cleared from her eyes. It was just such a ridiculous story, that of her mother's. With Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys. What kid would believe such things when they were fearing for their own lives? And of course, as headstrong as she was, those thoughts were merely rubbish. Until that one blissful day where she was whisked away. Where she flew for the first time; Where she fought pirates. And where she became the very first lost girl. Then the most prominent thing - That's where she met the one who made her believe again. Four years have passed, and not once has Peter visited her. Granted, he never visited her mother either, which should be a wake up call to the fact that she'd never see him again. But that small hope at the back of her heart remained. That he could come back. Even if it was just for one day. Just one day would be enough.

Nevertheless, since she came back quite a few things changed. She began taking fencing classes, mostly in case she was facing a dangerous situation at least she'd know how to protect herself. And besides, she was still the very first lost girl. As such, one has to have a unique talent. Hers was fencing. Of course she was still no professional and has only been doing this for three years, though she was positive that she could beat Hook. Subconsciously, a smirk morphed on her lips at the thought of fighting Hook one more time. Fighting alongside Peter and the Lost Boys...Boy, did she miss them.

The walk back home was fairly quick. A piece of paper had been left on top of the kitchen table, informing her that their mother would be back as soon as possible, that she simply went out grocery shopping. With the new information locked in her mind, Jane walked back to her room as did Danny who most likely went to impersonate Peter. It seemed to be his favourite game, after all.

She opened the door, firstly noting the sunset painted in every wall and engulfing the room in endless warmness. The days were getting shorter, and the weather was getting colder. It was already November, so not a surprising event.

Her backpack was thrown on her bed as soon as the front door opened, signaling her mother was back. Tonight was Jane's turn to help her mother cook their dinner, though surprisingly, her dad was there with her.

"Father? Do you not have work today?" She questioned as she hugged him.

"I was feeling a tad queer, so I came home. They didn't want me to infect them anyway." He laughed, as if what he had said was at all amusing. When it came to someone being ill, Jane always took the case serious, even if it turned out being just a one-day cold. You could never be too cautious, she always says.

"Then let's get you upstairs and-"

"Dear," Her mother put a hand up as she interrupted, though a gentle smile always planted on her expression. "He just needs some rest and he'll be as good as new."

Jane wanted to say something, but her mum shook her head, which resulted in a pout and frown on her behalf. "All right, fine."

Her dad patted her head, tittering. "I'll be all right, do not even worry." He finished, making his way upstairs, her sparkling blue eyes following him until his shadow was gone. You could say she was worried sick, and his weak smile wasn't convincing enough.

"Come, dear, help me with dinner." Her mother requested in that sweet voice of hers, and Jane couldn't help but oblige. She didn't ask any questions, knowing it wasn't her place to and knowing her father was probably suffering from fatigue. Finding a job had turned out to be a nightmare after the war was over and the re-construction had begun. And even now her father had to work more shifts than she could count, all for the sake of his family. It was painful to watch him go through so much trouble, but it definitely encouraged her ambitions. She wanted to be the one to take care of them. So they could rely on her a bit more. At sixteen years of age, would she even be considered a child anymore? No. Getting a job, finishing school, those were her priorities. And she would never give up on them. For anyone.

* * *

><p>She scuffed back to her bedroom, though not before glancing at the door which led to her parents' room, where her father would be lying in bed, ill. It took all she had not to barge in and make sure he was all right. If mother said he was fine, she should accept it as easily as that.<p>

Grunting, Jane entered her dark room with the only source of light being the one from the moon outside. It was dark, so much that she almost missed the movement at the corner of her eye. Though, it was already too late. Something, or someone, was already weighting her body down and causing her to lose her balance, resulting in her falling on her bum.

"What the-?" She mumbled.

Familiar giggling voices had her eyes widen at the possibility, and she focused her attention on the figures on top of her.

"Jane Jane Jane Jane!" The lost boys happily shouted her name. You couldn't even fathom her surprise at this precise moment. Was she dreaming? Her eyes moved up, as if in slow motion, as they studied the taller figure dressed in green with the moonlight drawing his features, and a little sparkling light next to him.

"Peter..?" She said in a soft whisper which almost sounded like a question.

There he was. Looking right back at her, with the usual grin on his lips.


	2. Two - A Request

_**A/N**:_ Sorry it's been a while! But thank you for the reviews!

I don't own the characters, only the plotline.

* * *

><p>The room became silent as she stood up and took a step closer to him. Her eyes analyzed every inch of him, keeping a calm and matter-of-fact composure. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something, though quickly closed it as the palm of her hand met his cheek. The sound echoed the room, and his own hand covered where hers had just landed. The lost boys gasped along with Tinkerbell at her rash action.<p>

"Ow, ow, ow!" He pouted, confused and staring at her. "I come back and this is the greeting I get?"

"Yes," replied Jane, almost instantly. She took another step towards him, and surprisingly, he didn't move back. Of course he didn't, though. It came as no shock or news. No matter what the situation, Peter was to never show fear or any other quivering emotion. His pride would be hurt.

And surprisingly, Jane simply rested her forehead against his chest, weakly swatting his arms a couple of times. "Took you forever, you idiot." She mumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

He'd only been embraced by Jane one time, and it still felt awkward. He wasn't sure where to place his hands or what to do to comfort her, though her words had his shoulders relax and his expression softening. There was a burn at the back of his neck, and instinct made him stroke her hair which his touch seemed to notice had become longer. Fear piled up at the thought and possibility that she had become an adult like Wendy, with children and a husband of her own. And this was the first time he wished his thoughts would be incorrect.

The clearing of a throat was enough to bring both figures back to reality. Jane was glad the room was dark as she had felt her cheeks heat up which could be an incredibly embarrassing sight. It was as if her mind had gone blank the moment she set her eyes upon Peter. Her body moved on its own accord and before she knew it she was in his arms. This was information her brain needed to absorb to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Uh-So," she began, moving towards the candles resting on her table to light them up and give the room some life. "What brings you guys here?" The four walled bedroom was now fairly lit and she turned towards them. Tootles jumped right in her arms, cuddling in and making himself comfortable, which caused a titter on her part. The rest of the lost boys all wrapped themselves around her, a huge grin of satisfaction on each of their petite faces. "I missed you guys, too." She really did, it felt like a decade or more had passed.

Her eyes then moved up and her eyebrows almost raised. She knew she was taller, taller than Peter was last time she had visited. So how was it, that they were at the same eye level? Could Peter be...No, that was literally not possible. Maybe she just didn't grow as tall as she had thought? She'd settle for that, at least for now anyway. The reason for their visit was what she was the most curious to find out about.

It wasn't like she was any better. Peter's hues wandered her frame. Everything was different. Hair, face, body, height. Everything except her eyes. They were still as determined and enchanting as always. How much exactly had she aged, though? She still seemed to be his age, maybe a little older, but definitely wouldn't count as an adult. This calmed the boy who had been a nerve wreck on the journey here, with every possible thought of whether she'd moved on, grown up and forgotten them rushing through his mind.

Subconsciously, he smiled and Jane tilted her head in perplexity at his sudden change in expression. For a few seconds it had looked so rigid, and now it was the complete opposite.

"So? Peter?" This seemed to have gotten his attention as he suddenly found himself looking around the room, in search for something, it seemed.

"Yes. Well, is Wendy here?" He asked, and a hint of sadness poked her at the realization that he was here for her mother and not her.

Her eyes moved towards the door. "Yeah, downstairs," she said, meeting Peter's gaze once more.

He stood tall and firm, placing both hands on his hips. "Lost boys! You have my permission to go and greet Wendy, I know how much you all miss her." For some reason, he was staring at Slightly, the only one of the Lost boys who actually knew what this was all about. It was his cue to convince everyone to leave, so Peter and Jane could have a moment to talk about the reason for their return.

The boy dressed in the fox costume nodded. "Come on, everyone. Let's go say hi to Wendy bird!" He motivated the others, and opening the door, the lost boys ran downstairs, leaving Jane, Peter and Tink alone in the room.

Jane was bewildered. _What exactly is happening?, _she thought to herself, unsure of whether she should ask or not.

A shiny winged figure suddenly flew in front of her, and a smiled grew on her lips. The sound emitted from the small fairy was cheerful, and Jane understood what she was saying. _I missed you_. Tink nudged her minuscule nose against Jane's, making the honey haired girl laugh.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? You need to force Peter to come visit more often." She used her finger to pet Tinkerbell's head, who welcomed herself to sit on the girl's shoulder, before gluing her attention on the boy.

He had a somewhat serious look as opposed to his usual childlike, bubbly smile, which told her whatever their reason for visiting had to be of great importance. All the lost boys seemed fine, injury-free, as were Tink and Peter, so that alone relieved her from crazy and stressful thoughts that someone could be hurt.

Peter began floating, sitting, Indian style, in mid air with arms crossed over his chest, and for a moment Jane had forgotten he had the ability to fly. It had been the last thought to enter her mind, her brain filled with the happiness and surprise to see everyone again after so many years. She quickly got used to the sight, though.

His next words were the least she expected to hear.

"You're doing fine, I see," he commented, with a hint of a smile though Jane couldn't quite place the emotion behind it. "I was actually wondering...If it were possible for the lost boys to stay with you for a while?" He asked, and the look of confusion being something he had already expected.

"Why's that? What happened in Neverland?" His words triggered her concern, already expecting to hear the worse. This was extremely infrequent. Peter would never ask something like this unless some terrible curse, or the likes, had bestowed on Neverland. He looked down at the ground and Jane approached him. "Tell me," she persisted, unmoving from her position until Peter cleared the situation.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't request such thing without some explanation behind it. And knowing Jane, she wouldn't let this go. Not that he hadn't already predicted it. So, he began.

"After you left, everything seemed all right in Neverland. Nothing too strange or out of the ordinary. Kind of, at least.." He trailed off, before clearing his throat, and Jane kept quiet, listening carefully. "But lately, weird things have been happening. And appearing. Actually, it started a few years back. We had our very first...What was the word..Like, a huge wave. Not even the mermaids knew why it happened."

"A tsunami?"

"Yes, that's it!" Peter exclaimed, and Jane's eyes widened. A tsunami in Neverland? How was that possible? "Anyway, that was the first really out of place thing that happened. Then, there were more. At first it was only natural disasters, though I didn't even know Neverland was capable of producing them." His index finger tapped his arm as he continued. "But then... Monsters began showing up out of nowhere. At the beginning it was only once in a while and they weren't so bad. We figured it was someone's prank and defeated each as they came. But they became stronger. So much that it'd be a risk if the lost boys faced them. And at the rate things were going, with more monsters appearing more regularly, my only solution to keep the boys safe was...By sending them here. Until I find the source behind them and a way to finish them off."

He finished, and Jane was speechless. Silence engulfed the room as they both stared at each other, the candles flickering making it so their bodies appeared to be moving unsteadily.

Now it made sense. His tense face, the reason why everyone was here. Of course his request for them to stay was not something she would ever refuse. However, if the monsters, as Peter put it, were strong and scary enough to make Peter fear for everyone's lives, then who would fear for his own? Even Jane was well-aware of what she wanted to do, even before he had finished explaining everything. Maybe the answer had been at the back of her brain this whole time, regardless of what the reason for their sudden appearance.

"All right. They can stay. But on one condition."

"Of course," he chuckled. "What's that?"

"I'm coming with you."


	3. Three - A Leap

_Don't own the characters, only the plotline._

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wondered why things happen a certain way? Why the sun shines every morning without fail, or why the moon always makes its appearance at night. Why languages are spoken the way they are and why every day is different from the others. I have yet to be given a reason to wake up, a reason to live. I limit my existence to taking care of the ones dear to me and worrying for their happiness and their safety. Thinking it's ok to lead that kind of life just as long as everyone I love isn't down. I'm what you'd call a sidekick. With no real story of my own, simply that one person who helps in moving other people's destinies along where they're meant to go. But part of me wishes I could do more. Part of me wishes I could wake up from this never-ending dream of a safe life. Of being me.<em>

Jane's eyes burst open as a heavy sound pounded on the floor of her bedroom. The bag Peter was carrying towards the window had slipped through his fingers, waking the teenager up. Had he forgotten about their promise? "You weren't trying to leave without me, were you?" She got up quickly, wondering to herself when was it she had fallen asleep. Just a minute ago the two were talking about when a good time to leave to Neverland would be, and before she could realize how tired she was, she'd fallen asleep, head on his shoulder.

Peter rolled his eyes, pointing at the bag. "Just whose bag do you think that is?" He said, with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't just gonna leave. Although I really want you to stay. It's not safe there." The look of concern on his face was flattering - At least he thought about what would be best for her. But she wasn't a damsel in distress. She could very well take care of herself, and though Peter knew that, his protective self couldn't help but worry.

"Ok, fine. Then why didn't you wake me up as soon as you noticed I'd fallen asleep? I could've helped you carry it this far."

"From your closet to the window? I think I could handle that much. Come on, Jane, I'm a boy, this is the kind of thing we do. It's not fun, but whatever. And I figured I'd let you sleep a little before we left."

Jane huffed, nudging him out of the way and picking her bag up. "May the testosterone be with you. But I think I can do this much. Girls aren't as fragile as you might think. I recall I was the one saving you that one time from being eaten by an octopus."

He frowned with his usual childish expression. "My arms were tied up, there was nothing I could do. And whose fault was it that you had to save me?"

"Hey! I really regret that, all right? Could you not remind me, please, it's not exactly the most pleasant thought to fill my head with."

Their bitter arguing was like their thing. It could be about the smallest and most insignificant topic, but the two always found a way to think of a comeback for the other. Which was why this could go on for a while, unless one of them struck a chord, then the conversation could take a darker turn. Though in this case, it didn't seem to be like that. "Sorry," Peter apologized, trying to stifle a laugh and completely failing.

Jane was baffled. His laughter was out of the blue and the reason behind it stayed unknown until he spoke again. "Sorry...Just...Your hair..Bed hair, looks really really funny right now.." He said in between laughs, and Jane panicked. She ran towards the mirror, dragging her bag along, and her eyes widened at the sight. It was puffy, with hairs out of place, some glued to her forehead, and generally like she'd just participated in some horror scene. Her fingers did her best to fix it, running them along her long hair until it was acceptable to go outside. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Tinkerbell rushing inside to check up on them, wondering what had happened after hearing the sudden laugh, though checking the normal view, she sighed in relief.

Jane, however, cocked an eyebrow as she turned towards Peter. "Funny, huh?" She stared mischievously, and the boy knew something was coming. Well, someone. She ran fast towards him and instinctively, he took a step backwards. Before he knew it, his hat had been stolen and Jane was now moving rapidly towards the window. "Tink!" She shouted, smiling at him slyly and jumping out. He thought his heart was going to leap out of his mouth, feeling a terrible fear settling in at the possibility she could hurt herself by doing something this reckless. Sprinting towards where she had just been, he felt a huge wave of relief at the sight before his eyes - There she was, the moon shining on her beautiful features as she soared through the sky with the most gorgeous smile on her petite face. She was just like an angel who had ascended the Earth and was now flying to where she belonged. He was so dumbfounded, he hadn't realized he was floating until his head made contact with the ceiling. Oh..Damn, what was that? He ignored his previous state, thinking it'd be better to, anyway. It hadn't been the first time his mind wandered, and he didn't like it. It was an unknown part of him, and Peter didn't always like things he didn't understand, especially about himself.

He flew to where she was and her hand tousled his hair, earning a groan from him. "Your hair looks really funny, Peter." Jane mimicked his previous words, keeping his hat (which he not-admittedly forgot about) clutched in her other hand, before placing it on her head. "Hey, Tink, who am I?" Raising her chin and putting her hands on her hips, she flew a little higher than the two of them, confidently stating, "Second star to the right and then straight on till morning! Now, come along. I shall take the bag because everyone else is incapable of, even though they have hands as well." Tink laughed and Jane joined her, while Peter stared at the two females with arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm just gonna leave without you two," stated Peter, flying in Jane's direction and getting back the green accessory that belonged to him. She watched him fly ahead, chuckling and quickly following, Tink alongside her.

"I was kidding, sorry sorry." Jane shook her head as they flew higher and higher, seeming even closer to the stars. How beautiful the night looked. It was somewhat nostalgic, or at least that was the feeling she got. Like a sensation she'd know ever since she was a little girl. Something she couldn't quite put into words, it just moved something inside her. She took one last glance at her house, knowing her mother was most likely watching them as they spoke. Convincing her to go back to Neverland with Peter hadn't been easy. She recalled the look her mother gave her, though something about it felt strange. The way she had looked at Peter gave off a slight vibe that she was piqued. But when she looked at Jane, it was almost like she could sense her mother's jealousy, though couldn't quite place her finger on the cause. Nevertheless, the lost boys somehow managed to ease her mind by lying about the gravity of the situation. Yes, if her parents had known what Neverland had been going through, the possibility that she'd be with Peter right now were minimum to zero. Not like she blamed them, she knew how much they loved her. Lying was wrong and wasn't usually the method she'd go with, but in this case she saw no other option.

"You're slow, Jane, hurry up!" Jane's head shot up at the sound of Peter's voice, realizing she'd slow down in the midst of her thoughts.

"Maybe I was just giving you a head start?"

"Yah sure, like I need it."

"You're awfully confident."

"Well, I do fly better than y-" But before he could finish, she was already flying at the highest speed, overtaking Peter and his huge ego.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, it's on."

The two laughed as they raced against each other to reach the finish line on the other side of the second star to the right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Kind of short, I apologize.

But thanks so much for the reviews, they're very much appreciated!


End file.
